Switching Places (Revisited Series)
Switching Places is the seventh episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot Thanks to Squatt's meddling Billy and Kimberly find themselves switching bodies for the day. Both of them are forced to see life from each other's point of view. In the midst of their confusion, Rita Repulsa has sent a Genie she released to Earth. Her wish for him is to destroy the Power Rangers. Synopsis Squatt sneaks into Billy's garage one late evening to mess with the power source on his new invention. He intends on Billy getting hurt when he tests it, and the others will be too preoccupied to meddle in Rita Repulsa's plans. Back at Rita's palace, she decides to use the Genie as her chosen monster for her next plan. The next day, Billy invites Kimberly over to show her his new project. It's supposed to allow people to read each other's thoughts. Billy states that it's still in its experimental stage, but should still work. Kimberly states some bad news to Billy; her report card states that she has a "C" in Computer Science class, and her father will cut her allowance if she doesn't do better. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are eavesdropping behind the Rad Bug. Skull is worried about Kimberly's "C" in Computer Science, but Bulk quickly brushes his friend off about it despite the fact that the two are also not doing so well in that class. As Bulk carries on about the possibilities the device could have for him, Skull tries to tell him about the snarling dog behind them. They are chased out of the garage. Meanwhile, Billy and Kimberly test the machine without noticing Bulk and Skull (or their brief departure). The device starts to short circuit and sparks fly. Billy, now in Kimberly's body, explains the situation in his technospeak. Billy and Kimberly realize that they've switched bodies. The two scream. Goldar and company get their hands on the Genie's lamp and plan on sending it to Earth. Bulk and Skull escape the dog and return to Billy's garage to use the machine on themselves. Of course the same results happen and they switch bodies. At school, some girls laugh as Billy (in Kimberly's body) messes up when applying makeup at his locker. He then proceeds to ruin Kimberly's home economics presentation by blowing up a cheese soufflé. Kimberly (in Billy's body) fails to help tutor one of Billy's peers with file sorting, resulting in a computer screen exploding. Kim says to herself that her father is going to kill her. Both Billy and Kimberly have an argument in the hallway at school when the others intervene. They explain the situation. Kimberly-Billy explains that (s)he won't be able to reverse the effects until (s)he rebuilds the generator of the mind-reading machine. Bulk (in Skull's body) eats a giant sandwich at the youth center while Skull (in Bulk's body) watches. Bulk says that they need to find Billy to fix this, and Skull agrees. The Genie is hidden inside the lamp when being sent to Angel Grove to bypass Zordon's detection. On Earth, Squatt accidentally rubs the lamp and releases the Genie (off screen). Alpha alerts Zordon and the Power Rangers are summoned, with Alpha becoming confused over the situation especially when "Kimberly" starts speaking like Billy ("Kim? Is that you? Why are you talking like Billy?"). The lamp is retrieved and taken back to the Command Center. The Rangers go confront Goldar and his Putties, but Alpha re-directs them to the Genie. When they're defeated, Alpha brings them back to the Command Center. Zordon tells them to combine their powers to defeat the Genie. The Rangers return to face the Genie, but Rita Repulsa makes it grow into a giant. The Megazord is summoned, but the Genie is too strong. Alpha traces the monster's power back to the lamp, and excitedly decides to zap it in the teleporter. Zordon warns the little robot that too much power at once could destroy everything in the Morphin Grid, including the Power Rangers. Delta agrees. Jason tells Kimberly-Billy to bypass the damage done to the Megazord by the Genie. Alpha slowly feeds power into the lamp before finally using full power. The Genie suddenly disappears after the lamp is destroyed (as stated by Alpha). Rita Repulsa returns home and begins sobbing. With the mind reading machine fixed, Kimberly and Billy return to their normal selves, and Kimberly resolves to do better in computer science class at school in order to help Alpha in case he malfunctions, is infected with a computer virus, even when he is weakened in monster attacks. Bulk and Skull beg to be fixed, too. After that, Skull asks Billy if they can switch minds so Skull can pass a test. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Tom Wyner as Genie (voice) *??? as Billy's computer studies peer Notes *The Rad Bug is seen in Billy's garage. *After the mind switch, Kimberly's valley girl accent seems to be more severe once she's in Billy's body. *It is unclear if the dog that attacked Bulk and Skull is Billy's or a neighbor's dog. *This is one the few times where the the monster is destroyed by other means rather than by the Power Rangers directly. *The machine has two spaces provided, one of them can only fit Kimberly as Skull had trouble standing in it. Suggesting that Billy made the invention specifically for her. *The lamp in the Sentai footage is noticably different from the prop used in the original footage, the latter is a toy of the magic lamp from the 1992 Disney film 'Aladdin'. *This is also the first time that Kimberly speaks in "big words" (like Billy did usually) while Billy's intelligence is in her body. This would occur somewhat in the feature film. Errors *Bulk and Skull were out of the garage during Billy and Kimberly's switch so they shouldn't know how to use the machine correctly. *Instead of the CPU malfunctioning during Kimberly's failed tutorial to Billy's peer, the screen explodes and the CPU remains intact. *Rita's plan to avoid Zordon picking up on the Genie's presence when teleporting to Earth doesn't make sense, because she just sends Baboo and Squatt with the lamp. Zordon surely would still take notice of them since they are affiliated with her. *How does Jason know so much about the Megazord's technical schematics? Even more so than Billy? *The Rangers prepared to morph by merely touching their communicators. *During the morphin scene, Billy (in Kimberly's body) is wearing his glasses while Kimberly (in Billy's body) is not. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited